


Das Geheimnis des Bischofs 3

by saori1202



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saori1202/pseuds/saori1202
Summary: 德扎xTDV 马主教x麻少爷跨作拉郎请注意本篇主要人物：表哥HC x 麻袋少爷赫伯特老父亲Krolock也由表哥伯爵友情串场萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场





	Das Geheimnis des Bischofs 3

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意】  
> 故事背景发生在萨尔茨堡，和德扎的故事同一时间线。  
> 这是一个麻袋赫伯特少爷试图吸马主教的血，  
> 却被马主教迷倒甚至被上的故事。  
> 后面将会有车  
> 萨尔茨堡小音乐家友情串场。  
> 马伯爵和马主教在本篇故事中是老相识，（别问我为什么主教会和吸血鬼做朋友）但马伯爵不知道他的宝贝儿子去的是萨尔茨堡，否则他一定会打断赫伯特的腿。  
> 剧情弱智，沙雕！OOC，一切OOC都属于我！
> 
> 一些设定
> 
> 1.吸血鬼吸了人类的血之后普通人会被同化为吸血鬼，但HC受上帝的加护，即使被吸了血也并不会变成吸血鬼。  
> 但他会受一点小影响，比如看见血，人的脖颈也会兴奋。（主教出了名的克制，在这里不会有什么实质影响啦。）
> 
> 反之吸血鬼吸了主教的血也会感到难受。但是我们的赫伯特很迷恋这种又痛又爽的感觉（。
> 
> 2.吸血鬼的体液，（包括血液）对人类都有着春药一般的效果。接触到人类的黏膜或者伤口会产生影响。  
> 普通人无法撑过这样的体液接触，会在春药效果发作之前就变成吸血鬼。  
> 至于HC？HC是特别的。（上帝加护真万能啊
> 
> 3.另一个设定是关于圣水的，一般的情况下吸血鬼碰到圣水身体会融化。但是被HC加护（其实是被干）过的吸血鬼赫伯特并不会因为碰到圣水而融化。  
> 但接触到身体仍会令他感到灼烧般的疼痛。接触的地方会留下印记。
> 
> 下面就可以开始啦。

科洛雷多眼看着赫伯特在靠上了他的胸膛后以肉眼可见的速度迅速入眠。他张了张口，没有出声，一只手伸出来把赫伯特散乱的银发拨到脑后，然后一遍一遍的抚过他的发梢。

睡梦中的银发少年，身体偶尔轻微的抽搐，银色的睫毛微微颤动。主教的血液大概对这个年轻的小吸血鬼刺激还是太过强烈。

科洛雷多觉得有点不明白自己了。这次他亲爱的主大概也不会给出他答案。

 

那晚之后，赫伯特躺在床上发了三天的烧。他觉得吸血鬼发烧简直不可思议，但现在还能躺在这里思考这些，这也算个奇迹了吧。赫伯特躺在床上摆成大字，肆无忌惮的霸占着属于科洛雷多的那块位置。主教自带的神力加护让赫伯特感到相当吃不消，更何况赫伯特吸了科洛雷多的血，还有一些不可言说的液体也被尽数吸收，他承认自己稍微有点玩过火了。他的身体一直在小幅度的痉挛，有时疼得他微微皱眉。但是那个人的血液比他尝过的任何人都要甜美，第一口血咽下去的时候赫伯特觉得有什么东西在撕扯他的身体 ，痛苦和欢愉刺激得他眼泪都流了出来。想到这里赫伯特不禁发出了烦躁的哼哼声，整个鬼在被子里滚来滚去。

 

办公室里的科洛雷多整理完了最后一份文件，看了看窗外，黄昏已经过去大半，天色已经很晚了。他把整理完的文件交给阿科之后没有直接回到自己的房间，独自一人来到花园散步。

 

科洛雷多也感到自己的身体最近发生了一些变化，或许是因为这从未有人尝试过的行为。有时他看着赫伯特瓷白的脖子和肩膀，总有想要咬下去的冲动，他总是不禁去想象尖牙刺破皮肤时回弹到牙齿上的触感，那个银发小吸血鬼抽气忍耐的呻吟……意识到自己在想些什么的时候，科洛雷多不禁拍了拍自己的脑袋。

赫伯特躺在床上继续和自己的身体持续对抗。本来就难受的很，他越想越气。科洛雷多竟然还不赶紧来安慰他一下，人类真的永远都很忙！ 他的主教自从那晚之后就明显的和他保持着一个微妙的距离。他的科洛雷多怎么能睡了他之后就置之不理呢！赫伯特把整个脑袋埋进被子里开始哼哼。

他决定装得再可怜一些。

主教大人回来一推开门就看到有什么东西迅速的钻进了被子里，一截银发还歪七扭八的搭在枕头上。

“……”

科洛雷多表情复杂，欲言又止。

半晌，从嘴里挤出来一句，

“你打算睡到什么时候。”

被子里的东西动了两下，表示没听到。

赫伯特听到外面好笑一般的叹了口气。随后感觉床垫一动，科洛雷多坐在了他旁边的床沿上。

科洛雷多受过良好的家教，平日的起居习惯非常好，需要专心做事的时候床一定不是他的最佳选择。

可现在赫伯特却听到从床边传来翻书的声音。

房间变得安静起来，除了偶尔纸张沙沙的声响再无其他。

小少爷的心痒痒的，他拱了两下，从被窝里露出半个脑袋。

科洛雷多就靠在他身旁翻着一本封面看不懂的外文书。外套被脱下来搭在沙发上 黑色的衬衣简单的勾勒出科洛雷多紧实有力的胸部线条，脖子上也没有挂着十字架。  
赫伯特觉得那股令他目眩神迷的香味在不断地从身旁的主教身上渗透出来。

科洛雷多眼前的书被一只手抽走放在了被子上。他顺着始作俑者的方向看过去，一颗银白色脑瓜从被子冒出来，还伸出一条胳膊，那条胳膊在科洛雷多把目光转过来的时候搭上了他的手腕。  
“您又在看这种深奥的书籍啦。”

科洛雷多没有接他的话，问了他一句身体恢复了吗。赫伯特小少爷挠了挠翘得乱七八糟的银发做出一个夸张的表情：“您的血真是非同寻常，我差点就以为自己会死在里。

他顿了顿，又说：“但是我非常喜欢您的味道。”

科洛雷多看着睡得乱七八糟还能瞎折腾起来抢他手里书的赫伯特皱了皱眉头，“看来并无大碍。”说完起身就想走。

“哎呀，我的好主教大人，您别走呀！”被子里伸出的手抓住了科洛雷多的手臂。

赫伯特从被子里探出半个身子，主教只看了一眼眉头就又皱成一团。这小子身上穿的是什么东西，瞧瞧！皱皱巴巴，松松垮垮像个麻袋套在身上，扣子也错了位，歪歪扭扭的露出一大片胸膛，上面净是些青紫的痕迹，像什么样子......不对这不是他科洛雷多的衬衫吗！

“您就多陪陪我吧！您都睡了我，怎么忍心让我一个人在这里呢！”银发小吸血鬼开始装作哭哭唧唧。

“您看我都开始晚上睡觉了，我变得不正常了！您需要对我负责......”

面对赫伯特最拿手的耍赖伎俩，科洛雷多又一次无奈的妥协了。

“......我不认为短时间内你还能承受一次那样的刺激。你知道的，我是上帝的代言人，而你要考虑好自己做每一件事的分寸。”

赫伯特听了不禁嬉笑着把科洛雷多的胳膊抓得更紧。“我的好主教大人，我不要求太多，您只要在这里陪我一会儿就好啦。”

科洛雷多觉得自己又被赫伯特往身边拉了拉。

“再或者，”

银发的小少爷舔了舔嘴唇，将自己的脸凑得更近了一些，银色的睫毛在科洛雷多眼前扑闪扑闪。

“您要是吻一吻我就更满足了。”

赫伯特被科洛雷多面无表情的按回了枕头里。他把赫伯特散乱的银发向后拢了拢，黑着脸说

“下次不许这样。”

赫伯特感觉到一双手轻轻的托住了他的后脑。  
随后他得到了一个轻柔的吻。

 

科洛雷多吻得很小心翼翼。舌尖轻柔的扫过两片嘴唇，在赫伯特的嘴角亲了两下之后才缓缓的把舌头伸进去，舌尖温柔的划过牙齿和牙龈，引导者赫伯特和他一起动作。轻柔的搅动像是抚慰赫伯特身上的疼痛一般，相比之前少了很多侵略性。脸上微微的胡茬把赫伯特刮得心里痒痒的。一睁眼，看到科洛雷多浅棕色的睫毛近在咫尺的微微颤动。像是受不了这种过于刺激的视觉画面一般，赫伯特赶紧闭上了眼睛很快沉迷进去，舒服得发出满意的哼哼。

赫伯特沉迷这个吻就像是沉迷拥抱一般，很长时间都不愿意放开科洛雷多。他享受着这种特殊的接触形式带给他的满足感。科洛雷多身上的独特香气又一点点的渗出来————他的主教大人无论是被他咬破皮肤吸血或者只是血脉偾张的时候都会散发出这种令赫伯特痴迷的香味。主教的体液仍然会令他产生排斥反应，但自从那要命的几天过去之后，也显得没那么难熬了。赫伯特几乎完全沉醉在科洛雷多的温柔气息中。

毋庸置疑，科洛雷多是个优秀的主教，同时也的确是个称职的好情人。

“您温柔的一面真让人惊喜不已....我真希望能一直这样拥有您。”被伺候舒服了的赫伯特开始得寸进尺：

“主教大人，我肩膀这里还疼！您得亲两下我才能好。”

“我的这只胳膊都三天了一直抬不起来！您得......”

“科洛雷多我的后腰直不起来啦......我需要您亲吻这里......”

“希罗，我觉得我的屁股有点儿......”

科洛雷多觉得自己好像上当了。

而且他可远不如赫伯特这么轻松。这个持续了几分钟还没结束的吻已经使科洛雷多压制在心底的某些东西开始蠢蠢欲动。科洛雷多一开始还尽力控制着自己的节奏和吐息，不让赫伯特察觉到他的异常，可吸血鬼无论是听觉还是嗅觉都远超过人类的敏锐，更何况是两人贴得这么近的姿势。

怀里的人盯着科洛雷多发红的耳根，一针见血地指出：

“我的主教大人，您的心脏跳动的很快，呼吸也很急促。”

科洛雷多哑口无言。

“我又让您兴奋了吗？亲爱的主教大人？”

科洛雷多没有说话。他伸出手轻轻的在赫伯特的头发里抚摸。

赫伯特发现科洛雷多有个很容易懂的特点。每当他露出破绽的时候，除了闭口不言就是摸赫伯特的头发。

了然的微笑浮现在赫伯特的脸上。

“您为什么要忍耐呢，是在担心我的身体吗？”

“您真是个温柔的好情人，我的主教大人呀。”

不等科洛雷多作出回应，赫伯特似乎非常高兴的一把坐起身抱住了科洛雷多，在他的脸上狠狠地亲了一口。

科洛雷多的眼神变得危险起来，好不容易平静下来的冲动又开始沸腾着撕扯起他的理性。

“可我已经没事啦，您可以不用这么小心翼翼的对我。”赫伯特起身下床，绕到科洛雷多的身前跪了下来。

“我爱你呀，希罗。你可以对我做更过分的事的。”

银发的吸血鬼少年微笑着，露出科洛雷多从未见过的艳丽表情。

科洛雷多知道 自己拼命维持的理性又将在他面前被轰得片甲不留。他那句“看来你真的是没长记性”还没说出口，就被眼前的旖旎景象夺走了全部的注意力。

赫伯特跪到他两腿之间，顺手带了一把头发，抬头冲着科洛雷多露出一个勾人的微笑。

科洛雷多眼看着他用牙齿解开了自己的腰带。

“今天还不能做更深入的事，就让我来取悦您吧。”

赫伯特舔了舔嘴唇，鲜红的舌尖隔着内裤慢慢描绘着科洛雷多性器的轮廓，这个硬度，看来是刚才就一直在忍耐着。想到这里，低着头的赫伯特满意的翘起了嘴角。唾液将包裹性器尖端的布料濡湿成半透明。赫伯特兴奋难耐的把脸凑上去蹭了蹭，发出满足的呻吟，不意外的听到了科洛雷多暗自抽气的声音。他最喜欢看科洛雷多为他失神的样子，他伸手把内裤里的科洛雷多的性器解放出来，两只手捧着它，迷恋的细细亲吻。

“科洛雷多。”他喃喃的呼唤着。

“希罗尼穆斯。”声音微小而轻柔。

“我爱你呀，希罗。”

科洛雷多把手插进赫伯特的银发，这叫两腿间跪着的少年更加卖力起来。

性器的前端被柔软的包裹，舌尖顺着茎身上的纹路细致地走下去，赫伯特并不太擅长做这样的事。涉及性爱，是和他的放荡性格截然不同的生涩。他只是遵循着本能猜测怎样会让科洛雷多感到舒服。他小心翼翼的把性器含入口中，慢慢的吞进去吐出来。科洛雷多在性事中很安静，极少发出声音。有时因为赫伯特太兴奋，尖牙不受控制的冒出来刮到科洛雷多时，他也不吱一声，只微微的皱皱眉头，抓了抓赫伯特的头发。

赫伯特显然对这一点表示不满。

半眯着眼的科洛雷多忽然被一声色情的吮吸逼得睁开了眼。赫伯特的舌尖顺着涨大的性器不断向下，双手小心翼翼的托起阴囊，然后整个将它们吸进了自己的口腔里，伸出舌头将它们濡湿之后再缓缓的吐出来，然后用力吸吮表面的液体，他故意弄出非常大的声音，还一边吮吸一边看着科洛雷多的表情。  
科洛雷多真的想立刻把这该死的色情小鬼一捅到底。

“赫伯特，你别做得太过...”

另一句“不要怪我没提醒你”，科洛雷多没有说出口。

正玩得高兴的赫伯特肩上被科洛雷多猛地一拽。他一个趔趄没跪稳，这下离科洛雷多更近了，整个人几乎都埋在了科洛雷多的腿弯里。

科洛雷多咬牙切齿，艰难的从嘴里挤出几个字。

“好好含住，牙齿不许碰到。”

赫伯特少爷在性事上没有他看上去那般放荡，所以真的到了这个时刻，他并没有什么心理准备。

因此当巨大的炽热性器被狠狠地操进他的喉咙深处时，巨大的冲击和认知使他惊得连舌头都忘了动。

可他的舌头也确实起不了多大的作用了。为了保证牙齿不碰到科洛雷多，他尽最大的努力张开了嘴，小心翼翼的让牙齿不要碰到，可科洛雷多的性器在勃起时着实有着不小的尺寸。满满当当当塞在赫伯特的嘴里一点空隙都没留下，更不用说动动舌头了。他想动一动头，却发现性器插入的太深，他除了努力张开嘴巴迎合科洛雷多的侵犯之外什么都做不了。

科洛雷多满意的看着身下的诱人画面。他轻轻拍了拍赫伯特的脑袋，示意他准备好，随后一手抓着赫伯特的银发，开始了小幅度的抽插。

赫伯特的脸变得通红。他的两手被科罗雷多的腿挡在身后毫无用武之地，头发被抓着，喉咙里还深深插着主教的性器，他一边努力适应着这样的节奏，一边不由自主的扭动起了他的身体，希罗的衬衫对他来说太大了，从肩膀上滑下去一半，可也没能遮住他多少屁股。自己的身下也硬得不行，随着科洛雷多的抽插动作摆动着，爱液顺着铃口流下来拖成长长的涎甩在地毯上。

银发的少年发出难耐的呜呜声，爱液混合着唾液像是无处可去一般，从无法闭合的口腔流出，顺着被迫抬高的脖子一直蜿蜒到衬衫里，拖出一条半透明的痕迹。

科洛雷多察觉到赫伯特些许的分神，没等赫伯特反应过来，就按着赫伯特的头一个用力挺身。

 

“————————————————————————————————————”

 

整根性器几乎尽数埋入赫伯特的喉咙。

随后科洛雷多就保持这样的状态，按住赫伯特的头，不让他把阴茎吐出来，就这样保持着钉死一般的姿势，对他说

“我说过不要让牙齿碰到。专心你眼前的事。”

 

赫伯特被这狠狠的一下干得两眼发白，他的脸被科洛雷多的阴囊贴着，鼻腔里全是科洛雷多的气味。他想要出声回应，却什么声音都无法发出。

这样保持了几秒之后科洛雷多默认他都听见了，就把阴茎稍微从喉咙里抽出来一点。赫伯特刚想好好缓一口气，科洛雷多又是一个挺腰，把刚抽出来的那点又狠狠地塞了回去。

赫伯特这才开始有点真正明白了科洛雷多刚才眼里的警告代表的真正后果。

科罗雷多开始加大了抽送的幅度。随着幅度的增加，赫伯特的泪水不受控制的从脸上流下来。沾满唾液，精液和泪水的液体在不断地撞击中被拍打得起了泡，在赫伯特白净的脸上和阴囊之间拉起长长的丝。最后几下的深入每一次都让赫伯特觉得一根长楔贯穿了自己的全身，甜美渗透了身上的每一个角落。快感在血液里翻滚沸腾，将自己带向死亡。某种程度上他觉得这是科洛雷多在用生命用力的爱他。他再次发出兴奋的呻吟，全身上下不受控制的小幅度抽搐起来。

像是感知到了赫伯特身体的变化，科洛雷多将性器插入赫伯特喉咙之后没有再做大幅度的抽插，而是狠狠地开始照着某个部位顶弄————生理性的呕吐反射让赫伯特的喉咙开始了小幅度的痉挛。一次痉挛能引起生理上的连锁反应，他停不下来，喉咙紧紧地缠着科洛雷多的性器不断抽搐。口腔里的巨物颤抖几下之后，没等赫伯特反应过来，他的头再一次被科洛雷多死死的按住，不容他拒绝的，科洛雷多射出的所有精液都被他咽了下去。在巨大的双重刺激下，赫伯特这次没靠后面就高潮得一塌糊涂。

科洛雷多把性器从赫伯特的嘴里抽出来。他这次真的欺负得有点过了，赫伯特两眼和鼻尖都红红的，眼角带着水光，急促的呼吸声混着小小的哭腔。高潮和身体上的刺激夺走了他全部的体力，刚松开手就软绵绵的倒在了地板上。

科洛雷多暗叫不好，又心疼又好笑的把赫伯特捞了起来放回床上。科洛雷多凑上前去给了赫伯特一个安抚的吻，用这种方式带着他慢慢调整呼吸。又在他嘴里舔了个遍，算是帮他清理干净。折腾了半天，才看着怀里的小少爷失焦的眼睛恢复了清明。

刚一恢复神志，赫伯特的脸就变得五颜六色起来，科洛雷多在一旁好笑的看着他脸上的表情变得像走马灯一样精彩。

“您.......您真是........!”

“你倒是说说我怎么了。”

“........................”

赫伯特张了张口，又好像放弃了一般给了科洛雷多一个眼刀，自暴自弃的埋进科洛雷多的怀里，用他的衣服擤鼻涕。

只见科洛雷多怒骂了两句之后不知道说了些什么，温柔的抚摸他的头发。小少爷把脑袋从他的怀里探了出来，找了个舒服的姿势窝在了科洛雷多的怀里。

 

第三章end  
小少爷千万不要太得寸进尺啊，不然一顿棍棒（？）伺候还是跑不了的


End file.
